daughter of the King
by 9linn8
Summary: Hermione has a secret. She s the Princess of England both the magical and the muggel side, But that is not all of her secret. What s gonna happen when she returnes to Hogwarts for her 8 year, but under a new name or was it allways her name. AU, Dramoline. if you don t like don t read I own nothing all belong to the wonderful and amazing writer J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, sorry for spelling mistakes English is my second language :) you should know that I will not use a lot of time describe clothes because I don`t think that is so important. And I also don`t know how many people still read Harry Potter fanfiction but I do hope that if there is someone who dose read it that they will like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_The ball room was full of light and people dancing around. But the most beautiful of them all would be the young princess who was standing on top of the balcony watching over the party, that was hold in her honor. It was the young girl`s birthday and her parents and grandmother had decided to hold a masquerade party was fitting for the girls 18th birthday. _

_A sight left her pink lips as she watch over the ball. She had never been one for balls even if she was a princess. Her brown eyes eyed the dancing couples on the dance floor. The woman in their beautiful gowns dancing gracefully over the floor with their partners._

_Her thoughts were broken away when she heard the familiar sound of knocking from the Huffman's cane. The music stopped and everyone in the crowd below her turned to see who it was "I preset to you Princess Hermione Rosalie Jane Riddle the second" the strong voice could be heard in every corner of the large ballroom. She rolled her brown eyes under the black and silver mask that covered her eyes and a little of her nose. It was in big contrast from her ivory colored skin, she began moving down the stairs. Her blue and silver princess dress moving around her legs. Head hold up high she looked around the room for a familiar face even though she knew none of her friends would be here and one of the reasons would be that she never told them who she really was, well everyone accept her best friend. However, she had told him he could come tomorrow instead since they both knew this wasn`t really her kind of party._

_Her silver heels hit the floor and her father moved towards her to have the first dance. He bowed his head and gave her his hand. She took it and as they moved to the dance floor, the music started and the ball was again in full swing._

* * *

><p><em>A blond boy was standing in one of the corners in the ballroom hidden from everybody at the party. His silvery eyes where focused on the princess dancing from guy to guy, he narrowed his eyes as he got another look at the girls face. There was something familiar with her face but he could not see it well enough from where he was standing.<em>

_Slowly he started to move toward the dance floor or more accurate the young princess on it. "May I cut in?" his voice sounded hoarse from not being used that night, her bright brown eyes locked with his silvery ones, her eyes where warm and he felt like he had seen those same brown eyes somewhere else but he could not pinpoint where. Her partner a short brown haired boy kissed her hand before he nodded to the silvery-eyed man and left._

_She`s beautiful he thought as he bowed his head to her, and as he saw her give her own courtesy back he let a small smile grace is lips. He took her and led her in to a waltz. Her ivory skin felt smooth against his own pale one, he looked up on to her smiling face, it seemed to light up the room. A smirk formed on his lips as he noticed her watching him with an intense look in her eyes, a blush formed on her cheeks as she turned her head to the side in hope that her curls would hide her embarrassment of being caught staring. However, there was something familiar with his silver eyes and almost platinum blond hair but his black mask hid most of his face so she could not see his face clear enough to know where she might have met him._

_They danced gracefully over the dance floor, never taking their eyes of each other. "You look beautiful, princess," he whispered in her ear, he felt a shiver run through her when his lips touched her ear. "You don`t look bad yourself Mr. …" She looked up on him waiting for him to say his name "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"._

_The music stopped and he kissed her hand before looking up in her brown eyes "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss Riddle" he smirked down on her. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Malfoy, I do hope we meet again soon" a coy smirk formed on her lips as she said this, as if she knew they would soon meet._

_And they would. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The sun was shining as Hermione parked her light blue porch cabriolet into the parking lot near the back door at King`s Cross Station. She was wearing a big sun hat with some matching white sunglasses. "Are you sure you want to go back?" a smile graced her lips as she heard the voice to her long best friend Harry Potter. "Yeah, We can`t keep hiding from the past you know." She smiled "Ron" and Ginny she added in her mind "will be there we can`t just leave him all alone now, can we" she winked at him and walked out of the car. He chuckled as he gave Hermione her luggage and walked over to the secret back wall (it was like the one inside but more hidden) to platform 9 ¾.

* * *

><p>Sneeres, growls and frowns where thrown at him as he walked toward the Hogwarts Express his head bowed down. He knew that had lost a lot during the war, one of these things would be his last name. The Malfoy name did no longer hold any value, not sense his father had been thrown in Azkaban, but that was why he was returning to Hogwarts. He wanted to make demands to the mistakes he had made. He wanted a new start.<p>

When he had gotten his Hogwarts returning letter, he had been shocked. After all, he had planned to kill Dumbledore and had let in death eaters in to the school. This was without all the bad stuff he had done for the past year during the war when he was a full-blown death eater. A sight left his lips as he remembered the past year. He was nervures. He knew that he was not welcome. He also knew from the prophet, that the golden trio would also return, he was scared, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn`t see the girl coming out of the wall before he had walked right in to her.

"Shit, sorry didn`t see you there" he held his hand to her and looked down on the petit girl sitting on the floor. Grey met honey brown. He knew those eyes. Those eyes hunted him at night. Her screams woke him up every night. Every night he dreamed about her crawling, withering on his drawing room floor.

"Granger" He gasped.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy.<p>

Of everyone that she could have bumped in to it had to be Draco Bloody Malfoy.

She hadn`t seen him since his families trail, She, Harry and Ron had gone to for him and his family. They had told the wizengamot about the time in Malfoy manor when he had refused to identify them even though he knew that it was them, Harry told them about sixth year when Malfoy had been unable to kill Dumbledore. Then it was the time in room of requirement when he had told Crabbe and Goyle not to kill them. Of course is might have been because he wanted to give them himself to Voldemort but still.

Most of the charges against his mother had been dropped thanks to Harry telling them about her lying to Voldemort about him being dead. His father on the other hand they could not help he had done too much to be released, especially sense he had gotten out of Azkaban before.

Her eyes sized him up from his blond hair, which he no longer slicked back it now fell more into his eyes. His grey eyes was almost like liquid silver in the light, they looked tired like he had not slept in weeks. His body as muscular probably from quiddich but not to buff like Victor's. You could actually call him attractive. She smirked mentally when she remembered how it felt when he had hold her when they danced at her birthday. She didn`t actually like the guy but she did appreciate a hot guy, too bad the personality was a prat with a big capital P.

"Malfoy" He winced at the emotionless tone she used. She casted a look at his hand before pulling herself of the ground. Honey brown met silver grey for the second time that day and it felt like none of them could look away.

* * *

><p>"Hermio…" Harry's voice broke away as he saw whom his best friend was standing with, but his yelling had done the trick and Hermione looked over at where he was standing with their luggage.<p>

Turning back to Malfoy to say… actually, she did not know what to say, but she turned toward where he stood. The spot where Malfoy had stood was empty. She wondered when he had left and why she hadn`t noticed it. Shaking her head, she walked over to where Harry stood with a big grin on his lips. Unbeknown to her a pair of gray eyes where following her every move.

* * *

><p>He watched her make her way over to Potter. His thoughts where everywhere.<p>

_Ttttuuuttt tttuuuttt_

His last thought was that maybe this year would not be as bad as he first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys will like it. I want to thank everyone that have read my story you are amazing and a chocolate frog to everyone :P <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Boring.

That was the first word that came to Draco Malfoy's mind as he sat in the great hall listening to the headmistress speech. He looked around the hall watching all the empty tables. First Hufflepuff who was almost full because most of the first years this year ended there even though many of them had also died in the war. Ravenclaw had more empty spots but sense many of the students wore taken out of school during the sixth year because of the war, many was still alive. He let his silver eyes sweep over to Gryffindor. It was almost empty. Many of them was been killed during the war, and not many had chosen to come back, actually only a handful of them where back.

He looked over his own table. It barely filled up one bench. Many was been taken out of school others were still in hiding with their families like the Greengrass. Just him, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodor Nott were the only one that had come back this year. Crabbe was dead. Goyle was transferred to Durmstrang by his parents. There were some younger students there too but none that actually mattered to him.

"The Head boy and girl this year is…"

* * *

><p>"Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff" McGonagall's voice rang out in the quiet Great Hall, mumbling from the students where soon started, she could feel many eyes on her back. She knew why she had said no the position as head girl, she wanted a quiet year. Giving, what she hope was an encouraging smile to Neville. She turned back toward McGonagall. "Now before we start eating I will ask for all the 8'Th years to stay back. Now let the feast begin" and as the speech ended the food popped up on all the tables.<p>

She looked around the table on the new and old faces. Her eyes stopped at Ron. He was sowing food into his mouth as if it was a black hole, a quiet sigh left her lips as she looked at him. She was glad they had made up after their kind-off break up.

* * *

><p><em>It had been two months since the war had ended, Hermione and Ron was standing outside of the Borrow. She would leave for Australia tomorrow.<em>

"_Ron, I'm sorry but I can't be with you" tears where running down her cheeks. She knew they would not work, not when she would leave so soon and even if she did not leave, she did not feel the same._

"_Why" He was yelling, he knew he was. "Why can't we?" He knew why, but it was easier to make her feel guilty then say it was his fault. "You know why" Her voice was hoarse from the crying. "I don't" liar, he thought, "Tell me" he was pressing her, wanting her to say it. A step forward, she took one back. A sob ripped through the silence, but from whom they did not know._

"_You left" it was a whisper, but he heard it. "You left me, and I can't trust you anymore." She was yelling, no more crying she thought, be brave she told herself. It hurt to see how much he had hurt her by leaving, but he knew it, didn't he? He knew she would not leave Harry when he needed her. _

"_You don't love me Ron" He wanted to yell at her, telling her it was a lie. That he did love her, but he was standing there frozen. Listening to her voice. "I need you," His voice sounded hoarse, like her voice had been just moments before. She gave him a teary smile "You don't" another tear slipped from her eyes. She swallowed the bill in her throat. She turned around, ready to apparate._

"_Wait" his voice sounded weak, it felt like he had to force it out. Turning around she glanced at him, her brown eyes where shiny with tears. He open his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, nothing. Opening his mouth for the third time, he finally got out "Friends?" You could hear her heart break in a thousand pieces. A tearful smile graced her lips as she nodded her head before apparateing away._

* * *

><p>The scraping noise from students getting up woke her up from the past. She looked around her to see that it was only the eight years left, "I'm sure many of you are wondering why you had to stay back, you see you will not stay in your houses this year. This is because we want to make it as comfortable as possible, since most of you are well known. You will stay at the seventh floor and you will find you common room behind the painting of Hogwarts." A murmur of vices started as soon as McGonagall was finished. Her hand found Harry, who was standing next to her. He gave her a comfortable smile and squeezed her and for her to know that he was there for her. She knew that soon the cat would be out of the bag. Soon everyone her would know what she was, who she was. She did not want to hide anymore, did not need to.<p>

"Quiet there are one more thing you will be informed about before you can leave for your dormitory" Everyone was at McGonagall waiting for what more could be said, all wanting to go to bed. "There are a new yet old student that have been under the protection of an alias because of their bond with Voldemort" every eye turned to the Slytherin as if it was obvious that it had to be them, "What kind of bond did they have?" the voice rang clear in the almost empty great hall.

_Soon _the voice rang in her ears. Taking a deep breath she gave a small nod to the Headmistress, anyone would have missed it if they had looked at her. "The connection was of blood" voices rang out from the few that they were. She was scared, she felt Harry give her another squeeze to show her he was there for her.

She looked up at the professor she had often seen as an Idol during her younger years at Hogwarts. Smiling up at her, she gave the signal that she was ready. _No more hiding _she thought _no more running_ she was ready.

"She here went by the name…" _now or never _McGonagall looked at her as if making sure she really was ready, a nod from Hermione said she was. "Hermione Granger." _No more looking back _"Her real name is…" _be brave _"Hermione Rosalie Jane Riddle" Closing her eyes she got ready to face it all as a _**Riddle**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You could hear a pin drop in the great hall as everyone took in the shock. That their golden girl, Hermione Granger was somehow blood connected to Voldemort. Hermione was standing next to Harry who had his arms around her as if trying to protect her from the anger that they were waiting for, from their fellow classmates.

"WHAT?!" Ron's voice echoed through the great hall as he watched his best friend hug his other best friend tightly, "wha…How?...When…What" He couldn't get a sentence out only words. Hermione. Sweet, smart Hermione had a blood connection to that sociopath. Wait, he thought, why is not Harry shocked. He looked closer at Harry where he stood hugging Hermione protective, then it dawn to him. "You knew" it wasn't a question, but Harry answered anyway "Yes". It was short but enough for Ron to get mad, no he wasn't mad, he was angry, pissed. She told Harry but not him? Why? Didn't she trust him? Why was he never enough?

* * *

><p>More voices was now yelling, asking questions that Hermione didn't want to answer as the other students came out of their shock. She looked over at the one boy she knew would connect her name to something more.<p>

Her honey eyes sought through the crowed for the silvery grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

And as Draco's silver eyes met Hermione's honey Brown eyes, she felt as if he could see right through her. Like his eyes where caress her skin as his hands had done, that night in the ballroom. Her eyes looked down on his lips as he mouthed the one word that no one else knew except for Harry.

'_Princess' _He mouthed.

* * *

><p><em>Princess, Princess, Princess. PRINCESS. <em>The word was stuck in his head since the Headmistress said Granger's real name. He felt a cold feeling wash over him as he remembered the ball he attended that summer. The ball of a beautiful Princess, with that exact name.

His eyes looked her over, trying to see of it could be her _of course it's her. How many have a name like that,_ _Idiot. _He thought angry as his silver eyes met her honey brown. He remembered the feeling of her hand in his. She had been so different that night. Like she was another person, not the muggleborn know-it-all, but as if, she was someone from his world. He knew that the English royal family was the only royal muggle family who held any power in the pureblood society, by the fact that their bloodline went back to King Arthur, the best friend of Merlin.

Many royal family's had power in magical society's but only the English had in the pureblood, not even the royal families with magical blood in them held as much power as the English. _And now here the Princess was, 'the brightest witch at age'_ he thought bitterly.

He shacked his head and looked at her again. She looked small there she stood with Potters arms around her, all vulnerable and weak. It wasn't her. He couldn't wrap his mind around how she looked there she stood. Hermione Granger- or Riddle – was not weak or vulnerable, she was, and he would denial this to anyone who would ask, strong.

His eyes moved up to her face, where they met her bright brown eyes and his lips soundlessly formed the one word who not leave his mind.

'_Princess' _He mouthed.

* * *

><p>Harry hugged Hermione tightly as the others attacked her with questions, he knew this would be hard for her and he was so proud of her for coming forward with it even if it was of all of it. He bowed down to whisper in her ear "we can go to the common room if you want to" When he felt her nod her head against his chest, he took her hand in his and begun to lead her out of the great hall. They were almost at the door when he felt some one grip his shoulder and turned him around. His green eyes met the angry blue one of his best friend Ron.<p>

"How long?" Ron growled as his grip on Harry's shoulder harden. Looking in his eyes, he answered in a calm voice "Since you left". It was low and nobody would have heard it if not every single one of the 8th year students had gone quiet to listen to the fight between the golden trio.

* * *

><p>Ron's cold blue eyes turned to Hermione who had been quiet for almost all of the night. "What? Don't you have anything to say to me?" His voice was angry, hard. He was yelling. He could see tears in her eyes, but he didn't care. "Why does he know? Why didn't you tell me?" <em>Why wasn't I good enough? <em>He asked silently in his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't want to say it, she didn't want to bring it all up again. She had to tell the truth, all of it. "I couldn't tell…" Her voice was hoarse again. She felt a warm hand lace itself with hers. Harry squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile <em>I'm always here for you <em>it said. "Taking a deep breath she started again "I couldn't tell you because I didn't t-t-trust you." Her voice was shaking. She knew she had to tell him everything before someone else did. Her eyes flicked to Malfoy, he was the only one beside Harry who knew.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, let out a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "Can we talk about this later, when we're alone?" She gave him a pointed look as if telling him to back off. There were no reason to tell everyone about the problems between the golden trio.

_Coward _her mind hissed at her. She knew she would have to tell them all at some point but she wanted to tell Ron alone. She didn't want him to blow up in front of everyone.

"No" his voice were hard, cold. "We will talk about it right here" his voice left no room for disagreements, Ron were cold. A side she knew too well after their time together in that tent, she shivered just thinking about that time. "Fine" she growled, if he wanted everyone to know then everyone would know. "After you **left**" she spat the 'left' out as if it gave her a bad taste "I told Harry everything about myself. I told him who I was and what I was, he accepted me" She looked up at Harry, he really was like her big brother. "The month I came back from Australia I invited him to come home with me and stay there. He got quite the shock when he came there." A chuckle left both Hermione and Harry's lips as they recalled the first time he had visited her. "Why was it a shock?" a small voice called out from the group who was standing around them all waiting curios to hear what more there was to the golden girl. "Well, as you all now know my real name is Hermione Rosalie Jean Riddle, Voldemort was my uncle and I am the Princess of England" If they had thought Hermione being blood connected to Voldemort was a shock then this was faint worthy, and faint some of them did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I am kind of disappointed with this chapter and so sorry for taking so damn long. School is hell right know.<strong>

**I want to thank all of you who have chosen to follow or favourite this story I love you so much ;) well I hope you will like it and have good day or night whatever you have where you are. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Groaning he got up from the bed and looked around in the familiar yet unfamiliar room. It looked like his room home at the manor but he knew that he wasn't. He looked around the room, at the mahogany walls to the green curtains. From the black wooden floor to the silver bed sheet, he lay under. He looked out the window to his left and saw the high buildings of Hogwarts. Another groan left his lips as he fell back into the bad as he remembered yesterday. He was in Hogwarts and he was shearing common room with Hufflepuffs, and to make it worse Potter and Weasel was there too.

Getting out of bed, he began his morning routine. Just when he was getting ready to head down stairs his door flew open. "Waky, waky Drakey" the singsong voice yelled as his best mate Blaise Zabini barged in to his room. "Bloody hell Zabini, can't you see I'm up" said Draco as he throw his pillow at Blaise, who just ducked and chuckled.

"Come on, if we want to catch some food before class starts we have to hurry. So, get your ass down to the great hall, NOW" yelled Zabini as he closed the door behind him chuckling at his mates death glare.

Draco grumble a couple curses before following his friend down to the great hall

Down in the great hall was filled with tired faces or chatting girls who just had to tell the latest gossip. Everywhere you looked. There was some kind of noise, except on the 8th grade table. The table was deadly silence, the tension was high and you could probably cut it with a knife.

Harry sat beside Hermione and glared daggers at Ron who sat at the opposite side of the table next to Zacharias Smith. While Hermione was sitting quiet and – no surprise here- she had a book in her hand, trying to hide her face from the noisy students who wanted a look on the girl who had Lord Voldemort blood.

'Princess of darkness', 'evil', 'Slytherin heir' she heard all the words they called her, as she sat with her nose in a book. She knew what would happen if the story came out, luckily not everything was out …. Yet. A sight left Hermione's lips as she closed her book about defence against dark arts. Whispering a quiet 'see you in class' to Harry she begun to walk out of the great hall, everyone stopped talking to look at either the Heroin or the 'heir of Slytherin'. She hold head high as she moved out of the great hall, away from the stares and whisper.

Draco sat in the back of the defence against dark arts classroom. It was only him and Blaise who was there, everyone else was still in the great hall eating breakfast. He didn't want to go down there only to be whisper about and starred at. Looking over at his best friend who was reading _darkness becomes you _by some wizard author. He had started to nibble on the last piece of toast that he had taken from the kitchen when the door opened. And in walked the heir of darkness as the rumours calls her, Hermione Rosalie Jane Riddle. Or is it _Princess _Hermione Rosalie Jane Riddle. He snort at the thought of calling the mud… No, he had promised himself too never utter that word again, not when she, Potter and the weasel – he might have chosen to stop the name-calling when it came to Potter and Granger, but too much bad blood and hatred was between him and Weasley- had made sure that he and his mother didn't end up in Azkaban.

She looked sad. And alone without Potter or Weasel with her, it was rear to see the golden trio apart. His eyes followed her as she moved to the front of the class. She hadn't noticed them, having her nose in a book.

It didn't take long for the other 8th years to come in the door, but he didn't notice them his eyes were to focused on Granger sitting alone in the front. His mind kept coming back to the party. _Princess _the word where mocking him, _Riddle _she was a Slytherin by blood, her muggle blood had the blood of Salazar Slytherin. Turning his eyes away from her and starred at the front of the classroom, wishing for the first time that the teacher would come.

Hermione's head snapped up from the book as the door to the teachers' office opened and the classroom went quiet.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Weasley"

Charlie Weasley, was standing in front of the class with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face since the war, maybe it was because Ron was gaping at him like a fish out of water, or maybe it was because almost everyone in class was gaping at him like fish out of water. Either way it was damn funny.

"This semester we are going to focus on wandless and wordless spells, so today we will go into groups of four…" everyone started to look at their house mates or mates in general, "from each house that I will decide" all excitement was now gone.

Hermione looked around in the classroom noting the students that there where no way she could or would for that matter work with. The Slytherin would be the worse, she didn't actually like any of them but she didn't down right hate them either- except Parkinson, if they were in the same group someone would end up dead and it would not be her- Noting which Slytherin that had returned. Parkinson-never going to work. Zabini- He was often quiet and by himself so she didn't know much about him, other than his name and family. Nott- he was second after Malfoy as the schools Womanizer, she didn't know a lot about him either personally but from what the rumours said he wans't much better then Malfoy or Parkinson, but she had never been one to listen to rumours so she would give him the benefit of doubt for now. Malfoy-she hadn't given him much of thought since the end of his trail, but it could be complicated to work with him, not only because of their history but also because he knew who she really was.

Sighting she started to listen to Professor Weasley describe what they would do today.

"In your groups you are going to talk about the first time you did magic, this is often the first time you also used a wandless and a wordless spell. Age, spell, how, and why?" Damn she thought as she remembered the first time she used magic, it was when she was five. She'd been so angry, so angry that she… "Hermione Granger" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name"Ernest Macmillan, Michael Corner and…" She looked around at the grouped Harry was with Susan Bones (Hufflepuff), Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) and Blaise Zabini (slytherin). Neville was with Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff), Padma Patil (Ravenclaw) and Theodor Nott (Slytherin). Looking over at which slytherin Ron got Hermione saw Pancy Parkinson. Oh merlin, that mean "Draco" Please not, oh dear merlin, not him. "Malfoy".

_Merlin_


End file.
